Do You Miss Me?
by Mizu Kanata
Summary: "Neji pasti merindukanmu!" teriak Ino. / "Neji tidak mengatakan apa alasannya tak mau menerima misi. Tapi tentu saja itu karena ia merindukanmu, Tenten!" jawab Lee. / "Kau tahu? Neji nii-san juga tak terbiasa tanpamu. Neji nii-san juga sangat merindukanmu," kata Hinata. / Hmmm benarkah? [Semi-canon/Alternate Reality]


**Do You Miss Me?**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 _I walked through the door with you_

 _The air was cold_

 _But something 'bout it felt like home somehow_

 _All Too Well_ –Taylor Swift

Keluar dari kantor Hokage, Tenten menutup pintu dan berjalan di koridor bersama Shikamaru dan Ino –rekannya di misi terakhir. Gadis bercepol dua itu meregangkan tubuh, sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya. Akhirnya… misi berakhir.

"Senang sekali kembali ke Konoha…" kata Ino di sebelahnya. "2 bulan itu sungguh lama _ne_? Tenten?"

"Ya, aku mulai merasa misi ini tak akan pernah berakhir," jawab Tenten.

"Kau benar," kata Ino tertawa. "Oh, aku akan menyapa ayahku sebentar lalu memotong ujung rambutku. Lihat, jika aku tidak memotongnya sebentar lagi, rambutku akan mulai bercabang." Gadis yang berusia 1 tahun lebih muda dari Tenten itu membawa kuncir kudanya ke bahu lalu meneliti ujung rambutnya.

Tenten tersenyum. Ino selalu saja peduli akan penampilannya.

"Tapi si nanas pemalas itu." Ino menunjuk Shikamaru yang berjalan di depan mereka. "Dia pasti akan tidur seharian. Kuharap Yoshino _baa-san_ tidak sedang berbaik hati dan membiarkannya begitu saja."

Sang pemuda yang dimaksud tak menolehkan kepalanya. Tenten rasa Shikamaru sudah terlalu sering mendapat perkataan seperti itu dari Ino.

"Kau, apa yang akan kau lakukan Tenten?" tanya Ino.

"Oh… kurasa aku akan ke kediaman Hyuuga sebentar. Sekadar memberi tahu Neji aku sudah pulang. Mungkin ia ingin berlatih besok," jawab Tenten.

"Apa?" Ino menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau baru pulang dari misi dan akan mulai berlatih lagi besok?"

Tenten mengangkat bahu dengan sikap _lalu kenapa_?

"Oh, sudahlah. Lupakan." Ino mengibaskan tangannya, lalu mata _aquamarine_ nya menatap Tenten dengan geli, senyum menyebalkan terpampang di wajahnya.

"Benarkah hanya untuk itu? Kau pasti merindukan Neji. Kudengar, saat kita diberi misi ini, Neji juga sedang mendapat misi selama 1 bulan. Sejak itu kalian belum sempat bertemu. Itu sebabnya kau ingin menemui Neji sekarang juga, ya kan? Apa aku benar, eh? Tenten?"

"A-apa?" kata Tenten kaget, wajahnya memanas dengan sangat cepat. _Well_ , tentu saja, tebakan gadis Yamanaka itu tepat. Sangat tepat.

Bodoh. Tenten meerutuki dirinya dalam hati, seharusnya ia tidak mengatakan apapun pada Ino tadi. Jika soal perasaan, gadis itu memang hampir selalu tepat.

"Tenten… kau tak perlu menyangkalnya," senyum Ino masih belum hilang. "Oh, kita sudah di luar," kata gadis itu, seolah baru menyadarinya. "Kau mau ke kediaman Hyuuga kan? _Jaa ne_!"

" _Jaa_!" balas Tenten, lega pada akhirnya ia bisa berpisah dengan gadis pirang itu.

"Ayo, Shika."

"Ck. Merepotkan," gumam pemuda itu saat Ino menariknya.

Tenten berbalik dan akan mulai melompat ke atap. Namun, langkahnya terhenti oleh suara Ino yang memanggilnya. "Neji pasti merindukanmu!" teriaknya.

"Merepotkan, kau tak perlu mengurusi urusan orang lain, Ino," kata Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hanabi sedang berjalan ke rumahnya saat ia melihat seorang gadis bercepol dua berdiri di sana. Ia mengenalinya, tentu saja, Tenten –sang _Weapon Mistress_ , anggota Tim Gai sekaligus _partner_ berlatih Neji. Netra cokelat gadis itu tampak menatap kediaman Hyuuga, tapi jelas pikirannya sedang mengelana, dan Hanabi melihat keraguan di diri gadis itu. Lalu ia menyadari Tenten membawa tas di punggungnya, dan dilihat dari sirat kelelahan di tubuhnya, Tenten pasti belum pulang ke rumahnya sendiri setelah misi. Dalam sekejap, Hanabi tahu maksud kedatangan Tenten

"Tenten- _san_?" tanya Hanabi, membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu.

"Oh, Hanabi." Tenten terlihat sedikit kaget saat menyadari ia tidak sendirian lagi.

"Apa kau ingin bertemu Neji _nii-san_?" tanya Hanabi _to the point_.

"Ya…" jawab Tenten, "Apa Neji ada di rumah? Jika dia sibuk aku bisa kembali besok."

" _Nii-san_ sedang dalam misi."

Raut wajah Tenten terlihat kecewa, tapi gadis itu berusaha menutupinya dengan senyuman. "Kapan dia pulang?"

Mendengar itu, Hanabi tahu Tenten merindukan Neji. Ya, sepupunya itu memang jarang mendapat misi bersama Tim Gai sejak diangkat menjadi _jounin_. Tapi, setidaknya, jika Neji diberikan pilihan akan siapa yang ikut dalam misinya, ia selalu menyertakan Tenten. Dan Hanabi tahu Neji tak keberatan meluangkan waktunya bersama Tenten. Hanya saja beberapa bulan ini mereka tidak mendapat misi bersama, Hanabi mengetahuinya karena biasanya Tenten selalu datang ke kediaman Hyuuga untuk berangkat bersama Neji. Setelah melihat mereka berulang kali, ia akhirnya mengerti mengapa Tenten adalah orang terdekat Neji. Gadis itu adalah orang yang paling mengerti dirinya –satu-satunya orang yang bisa menembus dinding es sang Hyuuga, dan pemuda itu tak keberatan. Ia membiarkan Tenten melihat ke dalam dirinya yang paling dalam. Hanya Tenten. Ya, hanya Tenten.

Dengan sedikit tak enak karena ia tidak memiliki jawaban yang dapat meredam kekecawaan Tenten, Hanabi membuka mulutnya. "Neji _nii-san_ baru berangkat minggu lalu. Kudengar itu misi jangka panjang, dia mungkin akan pulang 3 bulan lagi."

.

.

.

"79! 80! 81!"

Rock Lee sedang melakukan _push-up_ pagi harinya saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Pemuda itu mendongakkan kepala, menemukan teman setimnya yang selama 2 bulan terakhir pergi dalam misi.

"Tenten! Aku merindukanmu!" teriak Lee, menghentikan _push-up_ nya dan segera berdiri, merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Lee," kata Tenten saat Lee memeluknya. "Kapan kau pulang? Bagaimana misimu? Apa semuanya berjalan lancar?" tanya Lee bersemangat.

Tenten tertawa kecil, "Oh, Lee, aku baru pulang kemarin sore," jawab gadis itu sambal melepaskan pelukan Lee. Lalu, Tenten mulai menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Lee dengan menceritakan misinya. Sementara itu, Lee mendengarkan sambil melanjutkan _push-up_ nya. _Well_ , tentu pemuda beralis tebal itu tak ingin menyia-nyiakan semangat masa mudanya sedikitpun.

"Karena misimu sukses, bagaimana kalua kita lari keliling Konoha 200 kali, Tenten?! Demi menunjukkan semangat masa mudamu!" seru Lee saat Tenten mengakhiri ceritanya. Mata hitam bulat pemuda itu berbinar penuh harap.

Tenten memutar bola matanya. "Tidak."

Lee baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk membujuk Tenten. _Well_ , bukankah Gai- _sensei_ berkata misi yang berhasil harus dirayakan dengan penuh semangat masa muda?

"Hei, apa kau tahu Neji sedang dalam misi?" tanya Tenten. Entah mengapa iris cokelatnya tampak menggelap saat ia menatap Lee yang masih melakukan _push-up_.

"Ya, tentu saja aku tahu!" jawab Lee. Lalu pemuda itu mengingat sesuatu yang dikatakan Neji sebelum menjalankan misinya. "Tapi Tenten, Neji sebenarnya tak ingin menerima misi itu. Ia menerimanya karena seluruh _jounin_ Konoha sedang melaksanakan misi. Neji hanya satu-satunya yang saat itu berada di Konoha. Kau tahu, Gai- _sensei_ juga sedang dalam misi sekarang."

Tenten mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa Neji tak mau menerimanya? Itu tidak kedengaran seperti Neji."

Kali ini Lee yang mengerutkan dahinya, bukankah itu sudah jelas? Pemuda itu menghentikan _push-up_ nya. "Neji tidak mengatakan apa alasannya tak mau menerima misi. Tapi tentu saja itu karena ia merindukanmu, Tenten!" jawab Lee.

Neji memang tak pernah berucap banyak tentang apapun, tapi Lee dapat melihatnya di mata lavender Neji. Sepasang iris itu terlihat begitu hampa saat Lee mengetahui jangka waktu misi Neji dan mengatakan bahwa sayang sekali pemuda Hyuuga itu tak bisa bertemu terlebih dulu dengan teman satu tim mereka.

Sementara itu, Tenten terlihat kaget. Rona merah menjalari pipinya, "Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan itu?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa Tenten!" seru Lee, "ini adalah waktu terlama kalian tidak bertemu, 3 bulan! Apalagi, jika Neji menerima misi, kalian akan bertemu dalam 6 bulan. Itu sebabnya Neji tak ingin menerima misi itu! Karena ia merindukanmu!" jalas pemuda itu panjang lebar. Heran karena Tenten belum juga melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Kau juga merindukannya kan?" tanya Lee.

"Ya…" jawab sang Weapon Mistress.

"Karena itu, Neji juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama! Kau tahu Tenten? Gai- _sensei_ berkata rindu adalah salah satu bentuk semangat masa muda! Itu tandanya kita sangat menyayangi seseorang!" Lee mengakhiri ucapannya dengan memberikan pose _nice guy_ andalannya.

Tapi, meski Tenten mengangguk pelan, ia melihat iris cokelat gadis itu meredup, Tenten tidak mempercayainya. Lee ingin bertanya kenapa Tenten tidak mempercayainya, tapi gadis itu terlihat sangat sedih, dan Lee tahu dengan baik untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada sahabatnya sekarang ini.

.

.

.

 _2 months later_

Hyuuga Hinata sedang menyesap tehnya saat menyadari Tenten memandang kosong makanan di hadapannya. Mangkok ramen gadis bercepol dua itu baru habis setengahnya, ia bahkan sama sekali belum menyentuh tehnya. Ya, saat ini Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, dan Ino sedang berada di kedai Ichiraku Ramen untuk pertemuan rutin sesama _kunoichi_ mereka –lebih tepatnya kunoichi antar Konoha 12. Kebetulan saat ini mereka sedang berada di Konoha, dan Tenten dapat ikut karena Neji – _partner_ berlatihnya– sedang dalam misi jangka panjang.

"U-um, Tenten- _san_?" tanya Hinata lembut.

Di sebelahnya, Tenten menggelengkan kepala. –seolah sedang mengusir lamunannya– lalu menoleh pada sang Hyuuga _Heiress_ , "Oh, maaf Hinata. Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu tadi?"

"A-apa kau sedang ada masalah, Tenten- _san_?"

Sebenarnya tanpa bertanya, Hinata tahu apa yang salah dengan Tenten. Hanya saja… mungkin Tenten mau mengatakan sesuatu. Tidak seperti Sakura dan Ino, Tenten tidak pernah membicarakan masalahnya, dan Tenten juga tidak seperti dirinya yang sangat mudah ditebak meski tanpa bicara –terutama jika berkaitan dengan Naruto. Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten sudah tahu apa masalahnya, membuat Hinata harus membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan.

Sang _Weapon Mistress_ menatap Hinata, lalu menatap Sakura dan Ino yang sedang bertengkar tentang sesuatu. Yakin mereka terlalu tenggelam dalam pertengkaran itu, Tenten tersenyum lemah padanya. "Aku… merindukan Neji."

Hinata terdiam, membiarkan Tenten melanjutkan ceritanya, "Aku… sangat terbiasa berada di sisinya. Tapi, sudah berbulan-bulan ini aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya. Ini… ini rasanya tidak benar. Aku senang sudah kembali ke Konoha… tapi tanpa Neji, rasanya Konoha bukanlah Konoha." Lalu Tenten kembali menatap Hinata, menghela napas.

"Oh, maaf, aku meracau," kata gadis itu.

"Tidak, Tenten- _san_ , aku mengerti," Hinata tersenyum. "Kau tahu? Neji _nii-san_ juga tak terbiasa tanpamu. Neji _nii-san_ juga sangat merindukanmu."

Lagi, Tenten tersenyum lemah, "Terimakasih Hinata…"

Gadis itu bangkit dari kursinya, menaruh uang di sebelah mengkuknya lalu menggebrak meja dengan pelan –bermaksud menghentikan pertengkaran Sakura dan Ino. "Aku pulang dulu _minna_!" serunya, " _Jaa ne_!" Dengan itu, Tenten meninggalkan kedai Ichiraku.

"Hei Hinata, apa sikapnya itu ada kaitannya dengan Neji?" tanya Ino.

Hinata mengangguk, matanya menatap khawatir ke arah kepergian Tenten. "Tenten- _san_ memang orang yang paling bisa mengerti Neji _nii-san_. Tapi dia tak bisa melihat bahwa Neji _nii-san_ juga memendam rasa yang sama dengannya. Tenten- _san_ hanya benar-benar tak percaya akan itu, seakan itu adalah hal paling mustahil di dunia."

"Ya." Sakura menyetujuinya. "Dan Neji… ia mungkin memang jenius. Tapi ia buta dalam hal seperti ini. Neji bahkan mungkin menyadari perasaan Tenten, dia hanya tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya." Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghela napas.

"Oh, mereka tak akan kemana-mana jika terus seperti ini," kata Ino. "Aku akan memberitahu Tenten dan menjelaskannya. Sangat menyedihkan melihatnya terus seperti ini."

"Jangan Ino!" kata Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Apa salahnya? Aku hanya ingin membantu!" kata Ino sebal.

"Biarkan mereka menyelesaikannya sendiri," kata Sakura. "Yang kita bicarakan di sini menyangkut Neji Hyuuga, Ino- _baka_. Dia pasti tak ingin siapapun ikut campur. Jika kau salah bicara sedikit saja, kau akan mati di tangannya. Lagi pula, Neji itu jenius. Meski ia bodoh dalam hal ini, ia pasti mempelajari sesuatu sekarang. Apalagi setelah mereka tidak bertemu begitu lama. Mereka pasti akan mencapai titik itu suatu saat, dimana mereka benar-benar menyadari perasaan satu sama lain. Benar 'kan Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk. Ya, Sakura benar. Suatu saat Neji dan Tenten pasti akan mencapai titik itu. Pasti…

.

.

.

Tenten berbaring di kasurnya dengan kedua mata tertutup. Tapi selama apapun ia terpejam entah mengapa malam itu rasa kantuk tidak menghampirinya. Sang Weapon Mistress mengerang, menatap jam yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

 _Neji…_

Tentu, pikiran Tenten kini terpusat pada pemuda Hyuuga itu. Mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, Tenten menghela napas.

 _Apa Neji merindukanku?_

Lagi, Tenten bertanya-tanya. Meski semua temannya mengatakan Neji merindukannya, ia tak yakin itu benar. Mana mungkin? Neji pasti sedang berkonsentrasi untuk misinya. Tak ada ruang di pikiran sang Hyuuga hanya untuk merindukan Tenten. Ino mengatakan itu hanya untuk menggodanya. Lee… Lee pasti salah menyimpulkan. Sudah berulang kali pemuda berambut bob itu salah mengartikan ekspresi Neji. Dan Hinata… ia pasti mengatakan itu hanya untuk menghiburnya.

Tenten menurunkan kakinya dari kasur. Mungkin segelas teh akan membuatnya mengantuk. Dan iapun menyusuri lantai menuju dapur. Namun, suara ketukan di pintu menghentikannya. Rasa waspada memenuhi gadis berusia 18 tahun itu. Ia mengambil _senbon_ yang disembunyikan di telinganya –yang dimodifikasi menyerupai anting– sementara tangan kirinya mengeluarkan kunai dari balik baju tidurnya. _Well_ , apapun keadaannya, Tenten selalu membawa senjata-senjatanya bersamanya.

Jemari gadis itu terulur untuk memutar kunai dan membuka pintunya. Tapi, sebelum tangannya menggerakkan kunai, sepasang iris lavender sudah terlebih dahulu menikam iris cokelatnya. Sejenak, mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain, dan Tenten bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah ini hanya bermimpi.

"Neji…" kata Tenten setelah menyadari bahwa ini nyata. "Bukankah seharusnya kau pulang bulan depan?"

"Hn. Aku menyelesaikannya lebih cepat. _Hokage_ -sama mengizinkanku pulang."

Dan suara yang lama tak didengar Tenten itu akhirnya mencapai telinganya. Pemuda yang berbulan-bulan tak dilihatnya itu kini berdiri di hadapannya. Sejauh yang Tenten liat, ia tidak terluka. Entah mengapa gadis itu melihat ada suatu emosi –entah, rasa lega mungkin?– yang terlintas di wajah sang Hyuuga. Sirat tubuh pemuda itu terlihat lelah. Tapi ia berdiri di sana, di hadapannya.

"Oh… itu bagus. Apa kau ingin masuk?" tanya Tenten tersenyum.

Neji mengangguk, dan Tenten membuka pintunya lebih lebar. Setelah pemuda itu duduk di ruang tamunya, sang _Weapon Mistress_ baru menyadari sesuatu. "Neji, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya menatap sang Hyuuga."Kau bahkan belum kembali ke rumahmu."

"Tsunade- _sama_ memberi kita misi," jawab Neji, menatapnya. "Kita harus sudah sampai besok hari."

"Apa?" tanya Tenten dengan mata membesar. "Tsunade- _sama_ memberimu misi lain saat kau baru saja menyelesaikan satu misi?"

"Ini hanya misi selama 5 hari. Kau pemimpinnya."

Tenten tersentak. Bagaimana bisa seorang _chuunin_ menjadi pemimpin saat ada _jounin_ dalam timnya? Gadis itu baru akan menyuarakan pikirannya saat melihat wajah lelah Neji.

"Oh, sebentar, aku akan membuat teh hijau." Dengan itu, Tenten meninggalkan ruang tamu ke dapur kecilnya.

Saat menjerang air, ia menyadari Neji berada di sana, bersandar di pintu dapur. Iris lavendernya tak lepas mengikuti setiap pergerakannya, membuat jantung Tenten berdebar kencang.

"Kau pasti lapar, aku akan menghangatkan sup miso," kata Tenten tanpa meminta persetujuan Neji. Gadis itu bergerak, membawa panci sup dan mulai menghangatkannya. Lalu ia mengambil dua buah cangkir dari lemari. Selama ia bekerja, Tenten berusaha tidak menatap Neji, tak ingin pemuda itu menyadari pipinya yang memerah. _Well_ , Neji masih terus melekatkan iris lavendernya pada Tenten. Seolah gadis itu akan lenyap jika ia mengalihkan pandangan sedikit saja.

Setelah selesai, mereka membawa 2 cangkir teh hijau dan semangkuk sup miso kembali ke ruang tamu Tenten. Ya, Tenten tidak memiliki ruang makan di apartemen kecilnya ini. Duduk dengan nyaman di kursi yang bersebrangan, mereka menyesap teh perlahan, menikmati rasa hangat yang membasahi tenggorokan. Lalu Neji mulai menjelaskan misi mereka kali ini. Di akhir penjelasannya, Tenten merutuki Tsunade karena memberi Neji misi lain tanpa memberinya waktu istirahat terlebih dulu.

Mendengar itu, sang Hyuuga menyeringai. "Apa kau baru saja merutuki idolamu, Tenten?"

Pipi Tenten memanas, bukan karena ucapan Neji, tapi karena seringainya. Oh, betapa ia merindukan seringai itu. " _Well_ , setidaknya ia harus memberimu 1 hari untuk istirahat."

Neji mengangkat bahunya, masih menyeringai.

Tenten menghela napas, tapi senyum kecil menghampiri wajahnya. "Istirahatlah sebentar. Kita akan berangkat 3 jam lagi."

Neji menaikkan alisnya.

"Desa itu tak terlalu jauh Neji. Kita masih akan sampai sebelum siang hari. Dan harus kuingatkan, akulah ketua di misi ini." Senyum Tenten bertambah lebar sekarang. "Kali ini kau harus mematuhiku Hyuuga."

"Hn." Iris lavender Neji menatapnya geli.

"Perintah pertamamu sekarang adalah makan." Tenten menyodorkan mangkuk yang masih mengepul. "Kujamin sup misoku tak akan membuatku masuk rumah sakit." Gadis itu bercepol dua itu tertawa. _Well_ , sebenarnya tak seburuk itu, tentu saja. Meski tak pernah memperdalam dirinya dalam hal ini, Tenten cukup mahir dalam memasak –dan Neji tahu itu. Orang-orang yang tak mengenalnya cukup dekat selalu kaget akan hal ini. Tapi, ya, bagaimanapun, Tenten hidup sendiri. Ia tak bisa makan di luar terus menerus dan menghabiskan uang hasil misinya. Bagaimana dengan sewa apartemen dan oh –lebih penting lagi– senjata-senjatanya?

Kali ini Neji yang tersenyum kecil –membuat jantung Tenten lagi-lagi berdebar kencang, lalu mulai memakan sup miso yang masih hangat. Iris cokelat Tenten memperhatikan pemuda itu. Neji pasti tak tahu betapa ia merindukannya. Sikapnya yang selalu tenang, suaranya yang dalam dan menenangkan –bahkan meski hanya ucapan "Hn.", tubuhnya yang tegap dan selalu sigap, rambut panjangnya yang sempurna, iris lavendernya, seringainya –oh, Tenten tak akan pernah selesai dengan ini.

"Apa kau ingin tidur? Pergilah ke kamarku. Aku akan membangunkanmu begitu waktunya berangkat," tawar Tenten saat Neji selesai dengan sup misonya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengantuk," kata Neji, menyesap teh hijau dari cangkirnya. "Kau juga sama sekali belum tidur malam ini."

Tenten tahu itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi ia tetap menjawab. "Ya…" Raut wajah gadis itu melembut. Neji memang mengenalnya dengan sangat baik.

Lalu pembicaraanpun beralih, Tenten menanyakan tentang misi Neji sementara mereka menyesap teh. Gadis itu menghela napas lega. Ia merindukan ini. Ya, berbincang ringan dengan Neji. Saat iris cokelatnya menatap pemuda itu, entah mengapa Neji terlihat begitu tenang dan damai. Tenten tahu, sang Hyuuga kini sedang menurunkan kewaspadaannya –yang sangat jarang terjadi. 2 jam itu berlalu dengan cepat, Tenten telah menyiapkan semua perbekalan dan gulungan senjatanya. Ia juga sudah berganti pakaian. Yang tinggal mereka lakukan kini hanyalah berangkat.

"Tenten."

"Ya?" tanya gadis itu.

"Apa kau akan membiarkan rambutmu?" tanya Neji, kedua netranya menatap gadis itu –lebih tepatnya menatap rambut cokelat yang terurai di bahu sang gadis.

"Oh." Pipi Tenten memerah dengan cepat. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan ini? Sang Weapon Mistress merutuki dirinya dalam hati saat mengambil ikat rambut dari sakunya. Tangannya mulai bekerja, mengikat rambut cokelat sepinggangnya menjadi cepol dua yang telah menjadi _trade mark_ nya.

Apakah itu sebabnya ia merasa tatapan Neji selalu mengikutinya? Karena rambutnya yang tergerai? Tentu ini bukan kali pertama Neji melihatnya tanpa cepolan. Meski gadis itu mengakui ia jarang sekali membiarkan rambutnya tergerai, bahkan dalam misi –mereka harus selalu siap bukan? Tenten tak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu hanya untuk mencepol rambutnya. Oh, mungkin ia hanya terlihat benar-benar aneh dengan rambut tergerai, karena itu Neji terus melekatkan matanya pada Tenten.

" _Yosh_ , aku siap! Ayo berangkat!"

Dua _shinobi_ Konoha itu melesat, meninggalkan apartemen kecil Tenten ke udara malam. Neji menganggukkan kepala dan menimpali sesekali saat sang Weapon Mistress berbicara –sementara mereka menyusuri atap demi atap. Gadis itu menceritakan apa yang terjadi di Konoha selama Neji tidak ada hingga latihan aneh Lee dan Gai- _sensei_ yang dimulai sebulan lalu. Apa saja, ya, asalkan ia tidak mendekati topik rindu, atau ia akan mulai mengatakan _Aku merindukanmu_ atau lebih bodoh lagi bertanya _Apa kau merindukanku?_

Angin dingin menyusup ke kulit Tenten saat mereka melewati gerbang Konoha. Dua remaja itu mulai melompat dari pohon ke pohon sekarang. Suasana lewat tengah malam itu gelap dan hening –setelah Tenten menghentikan cerita-ceritanya. Tapi gadis itu tersenyum, bersama Neji di sisinya, ia merasa berada di rumah –meski mereka justru tengah meninggalkan Konoha. Ini terasa sangat benar, ya, berada di sisi Neji. Ini adalah tempatnya. Tenten bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah ia egois, merasa senang karena kini Neji ada bersamanya padahal seharusnya pemuda itu beristirahat –seperti yang dikatakannya tadi.

Mencoba menyingkirkan pikiran itu, Tenten terus melompat. Ia menyukai keheningan ini. Ya, keheningan bersama Neji selalu terasa damai. Meski awalnya –ketika mereka pertama berada dalam 1 tim– Tenten membenci keheningan berdua saja dengan sang Hyuuga, ia mulai terbiasa dengan ini. Apalagi jika kau berada satu tim dengan Gai dan Lee. _Well_ , percayalah, kau pasti akan lebih menghargai keheningan.

"Aku merindukanmu."

 _Eh?_

Tenten menolehkan kepalanya pada Neji, jantungnya berdetak amat cepat. Ia pasti hanya berkhayal. Ya, ia pasti hanya berkhayal.

"Neji, apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyanya untuk memastikan.

Kepala pemuda Hyuuga itu kini beralih padanya. Tenten tak bisa melihat raut wajah Neji dengan jelas karena kegelapan malam.

"Aku tak akan mengulangi perkataanku, Tenten." Suara sang Hyuuga terdengar jengkel, tapi Tenten menangkap kekhawatiran terselip di sana.

Selama 1 atau 2 menit, gadis itu hanya terdiam. Suasana sangat hening hingga ia takut Neji bisa mendengar detakan jantungnya. Saat pikirannya berhasil memproses semua perkataan pemuda itu dengan jelas, senyum terbentuk di wajah sang Weapon Mistress. Ini memang hanya sebuah pernyataan rindu, tanpa peluk hangat seperti yang diberikan Lee atau teman-teman lainnya. Tapi, jika itu datang dari seorang Hyuuga Neji, itu pasti berarti sesuatu. Ya, sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar pernyataannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Neji. Sangat."

Iris lavender Neji yang menatapnya melembut, dan Tenten dapat melihat ujung bibir sang Hyuuga terangkat, ia tersenyum. Neji tersenyum.

 _Well_ , mungkin lain kali Tenten harus mulai mendengarkan teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Epilog

 _Earlier that day_

Senjuu Tsunade mendengarkan dengan cermat saat salah seorang _jounin_ dari Tim Gai melaporkan misinya. Wanita paruh baya itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, misi berjalan sukses, bahkan diselesaikan lebih cepat dari waktu yang diekspektasikannya. _Well_ , apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang Hyuuga Neji? Tsunade menganggukkan kepalanya, mengizinkan pemuda itu untuk pergi.

"Shizune, panggillah Tenten besok pagi," perintah _Godaime Hokage_ pada asistennya –Shizune.

"Baik!"

"Apa Tenten akan menjalankan misi Tsunade- _sama_?" Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya pada suara sopan namun terdengar jengkel itu. _Well_ , ternyata sang Hyuuga baru akan membuka pintu saat mendengarnya.

"Ya," jawab Tsunade, merasa tertarik karena Hyuuga Neji penasaran akan sesuatu –sesuatu yang bukan urusannya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihatnya.

Pemuda itu masih terdiam, menunggu penjelasannya.

"Aku akan mengirim Tenten dalam _B-rank mission_ selama 5 hari ke Desa Ara."

Neji masih berdiri di sana, tampak menunggu lanjutan penjelasan Tsunade.

"Tenten akan menjadi pemimpin dalam misi ini, kemampuannya sebagai petarung jarak jauh sangat dibutuhkan. Aku akan membiarkan Tenten memilih _partner_ nya sendiri, aku menyarankan salah satu dari Tim Kurenai, mereka sangat baik dalam hal melacak."

"Aku akan menjadi _partner_ Tenten," kata Neji dengan tenang.

 _Godaime Hokage_ menaikkan alisnya, "Hiashi tak akan senang. Setelah menjalankan misi panjang, kau pasti diharapkan menjalankan tugas-tugas klan."

"Hiahi- _sama_ tak tahu pulang lebih cepat. Dia mengharapkanku pulang bulan depan –seperti waktu yang kau berikan."

Mendengar itu, Tsunade sedikit terkejut. Namun kemudian sebuah senyum terbentuk di bibirnya. "Baiklah. Kau dan Tenten akan pergi untuk misi ini." Kemudian Tsunade mulai memberikan _detail_ misi mereka. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

"Hn." Dan Hyuuga Nejipun meninggalkan ruangan.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Tsunade menyeringai. "Heh, aku seorang Hokage yang baik, bukan? Aku bertaruh mereka akan pergi malam ini juga. Pemuda Hyuuga itu benar-benar tak mau membuang waktu _ne_?"

"Ya," timpal Shizune tersenyum. Tapi wanita itu mau tak mau memutar bola mata mendengar Tsunade yang membanggakan diri sendiri –hingga sebuah ide terbentuk di benaknya. "Jika kau Hokage yang baik," Shizune beranjak ke lemari dan mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas,"bacalah surat-surat permintaan kerja sama ini. Mereka pasti menunggu balasanmu."

Shizune berhasil, ia tertawa geli saat seringai Tsunade menghilang.

* * *

End


End file.
